


You Are My Future

by ShesAKillerQueen98



Series: Fairy Tale Omens [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hopeful Ending, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Internalized Victim Blaming, M/M, Men Crying, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Survivor Guilt, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesAKillerQueen98/pseuds/ShesAKillerQueen98
Summary: A week after Crowley was able to rescue Aziraphale from his abusive family, the trial commences and Gabriel and Sandalphon are both given their sentences. But Aziraphale is still having trouble processing how his mother died now that he knows and is confused and emotionally overwhelmed.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fairy Tale Omens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816072
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	You Are My Future

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Mentions of abuse (physical, emotional, psychological, and sexual), and mentions of murder and death.
> 
> I'll level with you, this is a bit of a mess, but I realized I left some loose ends left untied with the ending of _Angel in Cinders_ so I wanted to have a bit of an epilogue to show Aziraphale's reaction to the news of how his mother died and how he and Crowley wanted to move forward.

The verdict had been guilty on all accounts. Sandalphon Erzengel would be castrated for his crimes and thrown into a prison on the edge of town for the rest of his life. Gabriel had been sentenced to a very slow execution that would start at dawn and he likely wouldn’t expire until after ten in the morning. Crowley had only been present for the sentencing, not the trial itself. Aziraphale had given an official written statement which had been presented to Crowley’s father and the rest of the high court, listing the years of abuse he’d faced under his stepfather and stepuncle. Crowley was just glad his father had not forced either of them to be present. Since Crowley wasn’t crown prince and since Aziraphale had suffered enough, they were both excused from attending. He knew Aziraphale would want to stay away from the trial if possible and he wanted to be there to console his fiancé as well, so neither were in attendance. Crowley had simply gone to the sentencing because he was curious as to what his father would give the accused.

At first, the prince had wanted to make their punishments his own personal project, but after seeing how distressed Aziraphale was at merely thinking about it, he allowed the law to be given back to his father for proper judgement so he could spend his own time and energy giving his support to Aziraphale. This was fine with the king, who was raging mad when he heard about Gabriel’s fraud and illegal trade. Sandalphon he was less than angry with but the law still stood that sexual assault and initiating sexual activity with a family member was very illegal, so either way Sandalphon was going down as well.

Crowley returned from the court hall, a bit of a spring in his step now that justice was going to be served and found Aziraphale in the room they shared. Even though they were still only engaged, it was hard for them to be separated now after everything they’d been through so they were allowed to share a room (even if most of the courtiers didn't think it was very proper, but Crowley didn't give a rat's arse about what they thought).

Aziraphale was recovering nicely. His wrist and ankle were still broken meaning he was confined to crutches for at least another month. If he needed to go somewhere that was a considerable length away, he would get there using a wheelchair, or Crowley would simply carry him which both were more than fine with. While there was still some physical damage, his fever was gone and he was able to eat larger amounts of food without getting sick so that was a blessing. 

At first, Crowley’s jovial mood lifted even higher when he saw his angel, but when he saw the morose expression on his face, the joy in the prince’s heart disappeared.

Aziraphale was sitting on the window seat looking out into the courtyard, a faraway and saddened expression on his face.

“Angel?” Crowley said softly.

Aziraphale broke from his gaze out the window and looked towards Crowley tears in his eyes. Yesterday, while everyone else was at the trial, Crowley had broken the news of what Gabriel had been accused of…every bit of it.

When Aziraphale had heard that Gabriel was suspected of murdering his mother, he’d asked to be left alone. Crowley hadn’t seen him after that, not until now that was.

“Why?” Aziraphale murmured. “Why did he do it? How could he just…kill her like that?”

Crowley sat down on the other end of the window seat.

“I don’t know, Angel.” He said. “I don’t know what drives someone to something like that.”

Aziraphale’s lip began to wobble and he squeezed his eyes shut, a guilty expression coming to his face.

“Come here.” Crowley whispered, pulling Aziraphale into as tight and welcoming an embrace as he could manage without hurting his angel.

“I just miss her so much.” Aziraphale sobbed into his chest. “He took her away from me. I don’t want to forgive him, but Mother wouldn’t want me to hold a grudge but I just…” another sob burst from him. “It’s all so confusing and…I don’t know what to do!”

“I know, Angel. I know” Crowley soothed, kissed the crown of blonde curls on Aziraphale’s head.

The blonde turned his eyes up towards Crowley, tears still running down his cheeks. “What…what was the sentence?” He asked weakly.

“Are you sure you’re okay to hear it?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale nodded, nuzzling into Crowley’s chest. “I want to know.”

Crowley sighed. “Castration and imprisonment for life for Sandalphon. Not here. At a prison on the edge of town. Far away from you.”He kissed Aziraphale’s head again.

“And Gabriel?”

Crowley sighed, conflicted. He was glad that Aziraphale’s monster of a stepfather was finally getting the punishment he deserved for the years of cruelty he put Aziraphale through. But Aziraphale was so gentle…even someone as cruel and heartless as Gabriel would still get a small amount of pity and kindness from someone as sweet and gentle as Aziraphale, even if they didn't deserve it. 

Crowley sighed and recounted the sentence that Gabriel had been given. He didn't know if he should feel surprised when Aziraphale went a little pale and gasped at the intensity of it all, but he wasn't. As he'd thought before, Aziraphale was a gentle soul.

“I know he deserves it and I’m glad he’s being punished," the blonde began, "but part of me just feels so wrong and conflicted and I don’t know what to think!” He began sobbing again, clinging to Crowley. “I know the courts have already made their decision and I can’t change the sentence and I don’t want to. But…”

“It’s not your fault, dove.” Crowley soothed. “He made this bed. Now he gets to lie in it.”

“Maybe if I had been just a bit stronger-”

“I’ll stop you right there.” Crowley said gently. “You did absolutely nothing wrong. Nothing to warrant his abuse. You are not weak for telling me or for leaving. You are so strong to have lived with that for so long but you are also so so strong to be able to move forward.”

“It just hurts so much. All this confusion and guilt.” Aziraphale whispered.

Crowley sighed again. “I wish I could say anything that would help.”

“The pain never ends.” Aziraphale murmured, his voice muffled by Crowley’s shirt. “You just learn to ignore it.”

Crowley pulled away gently, tucking a finger under Aziraphale’s chin and tilting his head up so he was looking into his honey golden brown eyes. “Or you find someone to help you through.” The prince pecked a small, sweet kiss on his fiancé’s lips, which the blonde happily returned with a comforted sigh. When they broke away, he looked thoughtfully out towards the courtyard again.

“I don’t want to be here. When they…”

“Yeah. I don’t either.” Crowley said.

“Do you think…Do you think we could visit my mother tomorrow?” He asked, his voice almost a silent breath.

Crowley smiled, delivering a soft kiss to his fiancé’s forehead.

“Absolutely.”

* * *

They decided to bring a basket of food and flowers and spend the entire morning under the willow tree where Grace Pirncipalitus was buried. Staying too long at the castle that morning felt strange somehow. Not wrong. Just strange.

The sun wasn't even up as Crowley helped Aziraphale through the empty corridors and down to the stable and lifted him into Eve's saddle before climbing onto Mercury's back and the two of them were off. They were both silent as their horses rotten through the empty town. Even as the sun began to rise, the two of them still carried the silence of the night with them. Dawn had arrived by the time they reached the Erzengel estate. The old house now stood abandoned. Most of Gabriel's was going to be sold to account for the money he'd stolen from the kingdom, but last week while Azirpahale was still recovering, Crowley had sent some men to the estate to reclaim some of Grace Principalitus's possessions, mostly her books, so Aziraphale could have some reminders of his mother and of the happier times in his life. 

The two young men got down from their horses and Crowley tied the reins to a nearby tree before pulling Aziraphale into his arms and carrying him for the brief walk from the house to the willow tree on the edge of a large grassy field.

As soon as they reached the tree, Aziraphale didn’t even have time to kneel before he burst into tears again. Crowley did all he could to comfort him, but he felt so useless. All he could do was hug him while he cried and sit with him, gently rubbing up and down his spine. He cried for nearly a half an hour straight, clinging to Crowley the entire time. By the time the tears stopped coming, he looked absolutely exhausted.

“Darling, I’m feeling a little restless, would you mind grabbing my book from the bag? Reading usually settles my mind.”

Crowley flipped open the top of his satchel and pulled the book out, a thoughtful look coming over his face when he saw the tired yet still agitated and worked up expression on Aziraphale’s

“I have an idea Angel. Come here?” He suggested, holding his arm out. Aziraphale obliged and Crowley shifted them both so Aziraphale’s head was resting in Crowley’s boney lap. The redhead blushed slightly. “It might not be the most comfortable-”

Aziraphale held up a finger. “It’s positively delightful, dear.” He said, closing his eyes.

Crowley smiled as he ran his fingers through the blonde curls and opened the book, beginning to read. Soon, Aziraphale was asleep, dozing soundly on Crowley’s lap.

The prince sighed contently and looked up at the stone angel, the tome still in her hands.

“Your son really loves you.” He said as he patted the ground under the angel. “I just wish I could do more to settle his mind.”

The field was silent with the exception of the wind rustling through the grass and the few calls of the birds overhead. This was a lovely place and Crowley was glad Aziraphale had somewhere that meant so much to him, but there was still the bitterness of the memories surrounding this place and Aziraphale's childhood home. He wondered if coming here hurt him, even if it was to visit his mother.

The prince continued pondering for another forty-five minutes before Aziraphale stirred, turning his clear, tired blue eyes up to Crowley.

“Hello there.” Aziraphale said.

Crowley leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Hello yourself.” He looked at the angel before looking back down at Aziraphale…his angel. “Love, I’ve been thinking. I know how much visiting your mother means to you, but coming out here so often might be a bit of a trek. And you have so many bad memories of, well…” He glanced off in the distance where the roof of the house where Aziraphale stayed for years and endured endless abuse sat just above the tips of the trees, looming down at everything below it, “and your mum was such a wonderful person. Maybe we should give her a proper burial. A proper grave. Somewhere close by, just for you and her.”

Aziraphale sat up, giving Crowley a surprised expression. Oh, he'd offended him hadn't he? 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply-"

"You would do that?" Aziraphale whispered, catching Crowley off guard. The blonde read Crowley's confused expression. "Gabriel wouldn't...she was buried here because I had no other choice. A burial plot in the cemetery was too expensive. Besides, I wanted her to be close by since...well you know." He glanced at the roof in the distance. "I didn't think..."

"Of course I would, Aziraphale." Crowley said, cupping Aziraphale's cheek. "She meant so much to you. Still means so much to you. I want you to be able to visit her whenever you need to."

Aziraphale thought for a bit before saying, “Is there anywhere near the castle that has lots of flowers? She loved flowers almost as much as she loved books.”

“I have the perfect place.” Crowley said. “You know the garden that you can see from the library? How about there?”

“Oh Crowley that would be perfect. We could plant a willow tree there as well?”

“Of course.” Crowley said, kissing Aziraphale’s cheek. “We can even name the garden after her. The Principalitus Memorial Garden. Rather like the sound of that.”

Azirpahale smiled for the first time that day and rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder.

“I think I know why Gabriel’s execution was bothering me so much.” Azirpahale said.

“Mmmm?” Crowley answered back.

“I still blame myself for everything that was done to me. I know that logically it wasn’t my fault, but there’s still a part of me that refuses to accept it.” He sighed. “I want to move forward. I want to look toward the future. But, I don’t know how. I feel…I just feel a little stuck.”

Crowley laced his fingers through Aziraphale’s. “It’s not easy. But I’ll be there to help you. And support you and love you and give you whatever you need.” He looked out towards the field of rolling grass, beginning to turn a golden brown from the summer heat. “We can head into that future of yours together.”

“It would be rather impossible for me to go into my future without you, dearest.” Azirpahale said, nestling against Crowley’s shoulder. “I look into my future, and you’re all I see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all liked that! I'm not sure what I think about it and I wish I had a bit more time to edit it, but I wanted to give you folks something to tide you over while _Siren Song_ is still in production (whether or not you want to think that ocean pun was intentional or not is up to you). Things are just great on my end. I _finally_ finished all my projects and whatnot for finals, had my last exam yesterday and this afternoon I have a final staged reading (or zoom reading) of the play my community based theatre class put together which I'm really excited for. I hope things are going well for you all. If you liked this, kudos and comments are always welcome and always make me feel happy and loved. Thank you all for reading and have a lovely day.


End file.
